Despotate of New Herakleia
The Despotate of New Herakleia (Δεσποτάτο της Νέας Ηράκλειας) is a Hellenic (Greek) micronation. The current state is the successor of the Heptarchy of New Herakleia as a principality, commonwealth and autonomous republic. History (Ιστορία) : The Heptarchy of New Herakleia was established in 2006 by seven Greek citizens who "wanted to live by their own right and ways". Over the next two years, the level of self-government evolved into a practical provisional government with its own local customs in the village of Nea Heraklia in Chalkidiki. In 2009 ideas of secession emerged leading to a more organized decentralized government and a year later, a Declaration of Independence and a Constitution were signed. : After the initiative of the Prince of Imvrassia, a new chapter opened in the history of the Heptarchy. The First Proclamation of the Prince created the Principality of the Heptarchy of New Herakleia and was published on 07 March 2012. The Second Proclamation of the Prince establishing the Commonwealth, published on 28 August 2012. The personal union between the Commonwealth and Imvrassia expired on 12 January 2013. On this day, the Head of Government of Mouzilo, Demetrios, set new Head of State, as Governor of the Commonwealth. After the fall of Mouzilo, Imvrassia regained the control of the state by establishing it as as a protectorate. Government (Κυβέρνηση) : The Government of the Heptarchy of New Herakleia evolved through the years into a multi-factional system of laws, simple in principal following a decentralized approach to the rulings of the Upper House (Council of the Seven, Βουλή των Επτά) and its supporting Lower House (Assembly of the People, Εκκλησία του Λαού).With the Upper House responsible for creating and enforcing the laws, the Lower House mainly acts as a court of law and at any time and, except in some constitutional revising, has the power to veto or even edit the decisions of the Upper House. : After the First Proclamation of the creation of the Principality (7th March 2012), the form of the Government was Absolute Monarchy.Head of State was the Prince of Imvrassia, who used the title of the 'Prince of the Principality of the Heptarchy of New Herakleia. The Head of Government has the title of Governor-General. ''After the Second Proclamation (28th August 2012), that established the Commonwealth, Head of State was the Prince of Imvrassia, as '''Prince of the Heptarchy of New Herakleia', who was represented by the Governor-General. Head of Government was the General Eptarchos. On 12 January 2013, the Head of Government of Mouzilo, Demetrios, took over as Head of State as Governor of the Commonwealth. On 01 October 2016 Imvrassia established a Despotate for the state, as member of the League of Hellenistic Micronations. Coat of arms and symbols of Legislatures. The Proclamations of the Prince of Imvrassia (Οι Προκηρύξεις του Πρίγκιπα της Ιμβρασίας) : The Principality of Imvrassia, with the First Proclamation on 7 March 2012, reorganized the Heptarchy of New Herakleia, to a Principality.In the Second Proclamation on 28 August 2012, the Prince of Imvrassia, founded the Commonwealth of the Heptarchy of New Herakleia, with the aim of Heptarchy to stay in the world of micronations. On January 12, 2013, the Prince of Imvrassia resigned from the title of Prince of the Heptarchy of New Herakleia and appointed a new Head of State, Demetrios, leader of the Government of Mouzilo. Citizenship (Υπηκοότητα) : Individuals that are interested in pursuing citizenship may contact the League of Hellenistic Micronations email address hellenic.league.micronations@gmail.com for more information. Additionally, roles within the government are also available to those that may pursue them. External links (Σύνδεσμοι) * Imvrassia Category:Micronations Category:European Micronations Category:Founded in 2010 Category:Commonwealth Category:List of micronations by government Category:Greek Micronations